


a place to hide

by fangedangel (clockworkqueen)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 4th of July, Birthday, Birthday Sex, God Bless America - Freeform, God Bless Steve Rogers is what I mean, Holidays, M/M, Multi, OT3, OT3: All Caps, Sam POV, Sam/Steve/Bucky - Freeform, YASSSSSSS, happy birthday steve, heart eyes, implied at least - Freeform, those tits tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkqueen/pseuds/fangedangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't stand the fireworks. So Bucky invites him to a private celebration with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a place to hide

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr yesterday for the Fourth, a couple people suggested I AO3 it! So here ya go! :D

Sam is just finally getting into his book when there is a knock on the door to his quarters.

He’d been thankful to be in Wakanda on the 4th of July. There would be no chance of triggering fireworks. They could celebrate Steve’s birthday quietly. But their friends, new and old, wanted to go all out. Do Steve’s day right. Sam hung around as long as he could. But once the fireworks began, he made his excuses, holing up in his room.

Pretending not to flinch at every boom.

Sam was prepared to make an excuse as to why he wasn’t down celebrating with the others. But it took him by surprise to find Bucky Barnes standing in his doorway.

It’s not that they weren’t friends. They gave each other hell alright, but being two of Steve’s closest friends, they’d bonded. It wasn’t strange for Bucky to show up at his door, lay on his sofa for hours. They’d eat popcorn and play video games; Bucky had a lot to catch up on.

But it was surprising to find him here now. When he should be down celebrating his boyfriend’s birthday.

“Hey Sam,” Bucky greeted, smiling softly.

“Hey, Buck,” Sam replies. “What are you doing up here?”

Bucky leans against Sam’s door, and he curses himself for not inviting him in. “What do you mean?” he asks.

Sam shrugs. “Shouldn’t you be celebrating out there with Steve?”

Bucky snorts. “Steve’s not out there. He hates the fireworks.”

For a moment, Sam doesn’t know what to say. “Oh.”

“We know you don’t like them either. You’ve been fidgeting all day. I don’t know why you didn’t say anything.” Bucky comments.

“Cause I only know how to deal with other people’s problems?” Sam jokes. Bucky chuckles, knowing Sam’s telling the truth.

“Will you join us? I need your help with something.”

Sam agrees, and the two of them pad their way across the palace. His book wasn’t all that interesting, and spending time with Steve and Bucky trumped loneliness and a boring book anyday.

They’re almost to Bucky and Steve’s shared rooms when a loud crack in the sky sends Sam to his knees.

When Sam opens his eyes, Bucky is crouched down next to him. The second thing he notices is the blue of his eyes.

“It’s July 4th, 2016,” Bucky says quietly. “We’re in Wakanda. Your safe.”

Bucky helps him to his feet. “Thank you,” Sam says.

They walk the rest of the way in silence. It’s comfortable. It isn’t until Bucky opens the door that Sam notices that Bucky never let go of his hand.

Steve’s on the sofa, curled up under a comforter. He’s drinking a mug of something, but puts it down when they enter.

“Sam. You came,” he observes, smiling that smile that always makes Sam smile too.

“Bucky is a master at persuasion.” Sam sits down next to Steve.

“Tell me about it.” Steve smirks over at Bucky, who returns the look.

Bucky clears his throat. “Look Sam. I need your help with something.”

“What’s up?” Bucky never asks anything of Sam, and he can’t imagine denying him.

“Back in the day, we never had much money. So I never really had much to give Stevie on his birthday. But I always made sure to give him a kiss for each of his years.”

Sam smiles. “That’s sweet.” He can’t deny the rush of warmth the thought sends through him.

“But Stevie’s 98 now. And I love him but that’s a lot of kissin. So…I thought we could use your help.”

For a moment, Sam has nothing to say.

“You want my help? Kissing Steve?” He says eventually.

“Yeah,” Steve breathes, cheeks flushed. “Please, Sam.”

Bucky is behind Sam in an instant, whispering in his ear. “That’s all he wants from you, Sam. The birthday boy only has one wish. Besides, don’t you want to see if he blushes that pretty all the way down?” Bucky chuckles. “He does.”

Sam gets a good look at Steve, and as the comforter wrapped around his shoulders shifts, Sam sees that he isn’t wearing a shirt.

“Are you…naked?” he asks. Neither his brain nor his dick dislikes the idea.

“No,” Bucky answers, and Sam tries not to feel disappointed. “Why don’t you show him what you’re wearing, Stevie?”

Sam didn’t think it possible, but Steve gets even redder. He listens to Bucky though, and stands slowly, turning around without being prompted.

Steve is naked except for a red, white and blue thong.

“Do you like it?” Bucky asks. “One of my gifts for him. I couldn’t resist. Honestly, I’m surprised it even fits on him. I got it from the girls section.”

Steve moans.

“Yeah,” Sam says, raking his eyes over Steve’s frame. “You look good Steve. Great.”

Bucky runs a hand across Sam’s arm, but addresses Steve. “You hear that, baby? Sam says you look good. Now why don’t you be good and come over here so we can ravish you.”

He hops over the sofa to sit next to Sam. “Is this what you want, Sam? You’ve gotta tell me.”

Sam eyes the expanse of Steve’s bare skin. Looks at Bucky’s mismatched hands, imagines them on his hips.

“I do,” Sam answers. “But I,” he sighs, shutting his eyes. “I’ve got feelings for you guys. I know it’s stupid, your happy together. But I couldn’t stop myself. From liking you.” He looks at his lap, fully aware that this little tryst was over before it began.

Sam isn’t sure what sort of response he expected from them, but he is surprised when Bucky outright laughs and Steve starts pressing kisses on his neck.

“For a know-it-all, you sure are clueless. I invited you here because you’re what Steve wanted.” He smiles. “What I want.”

“This isn’t just… a fling?” Sam asks breathlessly. Steve’s touch is getting to him.

“Hell no,” Steve says against his neck.

Bucky’s hand travels toward Sam’s waist. “You know Steve never does anything in halves. If he’s got you, he’s got you. And so do I.”

“Alright,” Sam says. “Yes.”

Bucky turns his body toward Sam upon his acceptance, quickly pulling him closer. They come together at the same time, their lips touching instantly. Steve touches every bit of Sam’s skin he can reach.

“I thought we were ravishing Steve,” Sam comments, sometime later. “Shouldn’t we get to that? While it’s still the 4th?”

Bucky smirks. “Don’t worry. Steve’ll get his.”

He does.

“One,” Bucky whispers, as he presses a chaste kiss to Steve’s temple.

“Two,” Sam says, smiling into his first kiss with Steve.

Somewhere along the line, they make it to ninety-eight. They change locations, heading to the fluffy kingsized bed that fits the three of them comfortably. They kiss and touch every part of Steve’s body.

“Ninety-eight,” Bucky pants, pressing one last kiss to Steve’s lips before flopping on his back, utterly spent.

Steve wipes his face with the back of his hand, but there’s no chance in hell of his smile disappearing. “Jesus.”

Sam snuggles closer to Steve’s warm body, Bucky reaches across Steve to hold Sam’s hand.

“Happy fuckin’ birthday,” Sam laughs.

Steve has never felt more loved.


End file.
